jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinornithosaurus millenii
Isla Sorna ''' Length: '''3 feet  Height: 18 inches  Weight: 6 pounds ---- Coloration:   : 'Adult (both sexes): '''The downy feathers ''Sinornithosaurus has all over its body come in bright and vibrant shades of red, black, cream, and brown, or blending these various colors together.  : 'Juvenile (both sexes): '''Juveniles don't possess the vibrant red and brown hues of the adults, instead being covered in a uniform cream coloration of down feathers. ' Diet: Sinornithosaurus is carnivorous, and not picky about what it eats. If it can bring it down, either alone or in a pack, nothing is off-limits. In enough numbers and in conjunction with their venom and their hunting skills, Sinornithosaurus has even been known to take down small hadrosaurs. Individually however, it will go for small rodents, birds; and particularly large insects. Sinornithosaurus happily rips off strips of flesh from every bit of the body, leaving nothing but bones. '''Preferred Habitat: As a result of its hunting style, which involves swooping down from the branches of trees on to unsuspecting prey, Sinornithosaurus typically lives in areas with heavy tree cover. As such, the majority of its population makes its home in the the Jungle, though scattered groups can be found anywhere where there is adequate forest cover. 'Social Structure: '''Similarly to its larger relative the ''Velociraptor, Sinornithosaurs lives in small to medium-sized packs. However, these packs lack the organized and intelligent hierarchy found in'' Velociraptor'' packs, and tend to only have loose order. These packs contain 15-20 individuals at a time, though it is possible for there to be larger ones. ---- Sinornithosaurus is a small, feathered carnivore, a smaller relative of the larger'' Velociraptors''. It is mostly arboreal, making its living up in the trees. Using its wings, it glides from tree to tree and to the ground. Lacking wings, the juveniles are incapable of this ability. Similarly to other carnivores, Sinornithosaurus has a narrow snout lined with sharp serrated teeth, however rather than the conventional limbs of other bipedal predators, this small predator possesses brightly-colored wings, tipped at the end with small claws used to grip on to its prey. On each hind foot is the sickle-clawed second toes, made famous by the Velociraptor''s. ''Sinornithosaurus uses these claws to grip its prey in conjunction with their wing-claws; as well as to aid in climbing. In addition, Sinornithosaurus harbors venom glands in place of salivary glands, which is used to pump a powerful neurotoxin into the bodies of its prey via several hollowed fangs on the top jaw. This venom is incredibly potent to small animals, rapidly destroying the nervous system of the afflicted and shutting down its heart and lungs. Sinornithosaurus is a pack hunter. It uses a unique strategy of hunting, wherby it glides down from the branches of the trees and dive down at its prey; often gliding to the soft areas of the body such as the neck or back of the legs. An individual hunter will bite a single smaller prey item and sit back and let it die; but in packs, they swarm on to larger prey, biting and slashing with their claws. Larger prey will only succumb with large numbers attacking it, and therefore the entire pack injects their venom. This hunting strategy yields great rewards at high risks; Sinornithosaurus has no real offensive capability besides its venom, and can easily be killed or stunned by larger prey while the venom is still taking effect. Among others of their kind, ''Sinornithosaurus ''is not particularly unified, with the self-proclaimed leader being challenged constantly. They also squabble with each other often, especially over their kills.